


"Why did you stop?"

by lumos2503



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Shy Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos2503/pseuds/lumos2503
Summary: Draco is a little dancing queen and Harry just loves to kiss his cute boy...***written for @hazplupin's writing contest - prompt: "Why did you stop?"***
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	"Why did you stop?"

**Author's Note:**

> This little something was written for Noé's writing contest! (@hazplupin on Instagram, go follow them <3)  
> Prompt "Why did you stop?"
> 
> Enjoy this, stay safe and spread some love (but maybe not so many kisses)!
> 
> unbetaed

**„Why did you stop?“**

Finally! FINALLY!

Draco sighed and stretched his sore back. The last customer had just left the store and he could finally close his little ice cream parlour.

The day had been long. It had been a warm Sunday, in fact the first warm day since… well, forever! After a very frosty winter, the people now longed for the spring. And as soon as the temperature approached the 20°C mark, the people (magical and non-magical) poured out of their houses and flooded the shops and bistros and cafés of magical and non-magical London.

So, Draco had had a long Sunday selling ice cream to smiling wizards and witches, strolling up and down Diagon Alley, enjoying the warm sunlight. And now his back and feet hurt from all the standing, running and carrying.

But Draco wouldn’t complain. He loved his job! He was practically selling happiness! In terms of money there was absolutely no need for him to have an own shop or even work at all. But in terms of his mental well-being? Yeah, absolutely! He loved to have his own business, to be his own boss (for the first time in his life) and to do something he had a passion about. In school he would have never thought that his excellent skills in potions would come in handy in that way. But combined with his exquisite taste for good food, it made him create dozens of new types of ice cream. And that made him get a reputation quite quickly!

Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour had been closed for a long time and the magical community was in desperate need for some good, comforting food after the war. And so, they were all happy and excited when 3 years ago colourful flyers and posters announced a new shop in Diagon Alley called _The Golden Spoon_.

But nevertheless, they were a bit sceptical when they heard, that the new owner would be Draco Malfoy, _the_ Draco Malfoy. The acquitted Death Eater.

And so, Draco’s way to success had been a rocky road. He worked day and night, creating new flavours, giving away free samples, making more ice cream, gaining his customers’ trust. But after a few months, in the middle of a hot summer, he had made it. People loved his ice cream.

It might have helped that shortly after opening _The Golden Spoon_ he and no less a figure than Harry Potter aka Saviour of the Wizard World, the Chosen One™ became boyfriends. Well, apparently his mother had always been right when she said: “The way to a wizard’s heart is through his stomach.”

Draco wiped his counter and grinned as he remembered the first time Harry came into his shop. Well “came” would certainly sound too harmless. “Burst in” would be the more appropriate expression. Harry had been on a raid in an antique shop some way down Diagon Alley that was reputed to deal with stolen valuables. As soon as the aurors had entered the shop, the owner had run away and Harry straight after him. Both of them ended crashing through Draco’s front door, smashing the glass and toppling over the nearest table. Harry had arrested the owner, despite a huge gash in his cheek and shoulder and maybe that was the moment that Draco had fallen for him. Again, as Pansy might say. Well, anyhow…

With a flick of his wand, Draco turned on the wireless and started to clean the few bistro tables, rapt in memories of their weird first encounter. Without noticing, his hips started moving to the rhythms of a faster song.

~*~

When Harry wandered down Diagon Alley, he felt a smile appear on his face. The sun was still shining after this first real day of spring and he had been able to persuade his boss to take some time off in lieu of overtime. It had been a quiet shift after all. So, he had decided to surprise Draco in the ice cream parlour, maybe snatch a scoop of Buckbeak’s Blueberry Bomb, his favourite flavour, and take Draco out for dinner to that new Italian place on Leicester Square they spotted a few weeks ago.

Harry already had his hand on the door handle to the _Spoon_ when he saw something, that made him stop dead in his tracks, an unbelieving grin now wide on his face.

Draco was dancing. He was in fact dancing like a maniac. His arms in the air, twirling around to the beats of a song Harry could even hear through the closed door, he mostly reminded him of Luna. Just dancing. Just dancing and not caring about anything in the world. Just dancing because he was happy, and he felt like it. Harry’s heart throbbed in his chest, the warm feeling of love spreading in his stomach as he watched his boyfriend hop around in his tiny shop.

Careful not to break the spell, Harry opened the glass front door. But unfortunately, he forgot about the little bells hanging from the ceiling, informing Draco, when a customer would enter.

Draco swirled around, his left arm still in the air, his wand in his fist held like a microphone. His jaw dropped as he saw Harry’s wide grin on his face.

“ **Why did you stop**?”, Harry asked fondly.

The blonde flicked his wand and the music broke off.

“You looked so cute, baby”, Harry smirked.

Draco blushed furiously and buried his face in his hands. “Oh, shut up”, he grumbled.

With three long strides, Harry was in front of him. Gently he pulled his hands away.

“Don’t hide yourself, my sweet boy. Let me see you.”

He looked down in these big eyes, shining like a dark, icy lake.

“I swear, you looked so adorable, my little dancing queen…”, Harry teased.

Draco frowned and punched Harry’s arm. “Potter, I swear…!”, he snarled.

“Aww, c’mere, baby”, Harry chuckled, pulling Draco closer to his chest. He lifted his thumb up to Draco’s mouth, gently pulling his plumb lower lip from between his teeth. “Stop biting that pretty lip of yours, love… How am I supposed to kiss you then?”

“Shut up…” The words were now much softer, and Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

Harry leaned forward as he felt Draco’s slender hands on his back, pulling him closer. Their noses touched and Harry felt that pair of familiar and incredibly soft lips on his own. Skin on skin their mouths moved together, their tongues tenderly intertwined in an intimate dance. Nothing like Draco’s giddily frisk before, more like a slow and innocent smoochy dance by two teenagers.

Draco’s hand raked through Harry’s tangled mess of black hair and Harry intensified the grip on his waist and the kiss in the same moment. Electricity seemed to rush through his veins and he could swear he felt little sparks erupting from his lips, when Draco just let out the tiniest whimper.

And as Harry’s hands gradually moved under Draco’s shirt, the pale skin warm under his calloused fingers, he thought that kissing Draco would never stop to amaze him. He would never stop.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, lovely people!
> 
> [Kudos] and [Comments] highly appreciated!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
